


A Drabble: Mystery Walker

by LegoLock



Series: Mystery Runner [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M, Running, Running AU, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson was considering a new running route...until he realized he had an extremely handsome stalker...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drabble: Mystery Walker

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble dump to go with the others. I'm not even slightly sorry about writing this from John's point of view. So love it or hate it, but it's here to stay. 
> 
> (Disclaimer: Sherlock and the works don't belong to me, I'd like them to, but they don't.)

John panted evenly, his rhythm was strong and his strides were a bit longer than before. He was pushing himself to make up for lost time, hitting the park path with his hair starting to stick to his forehead. He looked a mess, but he knew one person that would be dying to see him in such a state. A mysterious, handsome, tall stranger who had taken up staring at him only a few short weeks ago. At first, John assumed it was just curiosity, checking out someone of interest and then letting it go, but he soon discovered it was far from a one time thing. And John was oddly alright with that. A small trickle of sweat trailed over his back, he was tempted to take his shirt off to cool down some...but he was saving that particular action for just a little further down the path. He was saving it for his mysterious admirer. 

He could still vividly recall the first time he'd noticed the man staring at him. He'd come towards the dark haired man, making fairly good time on that day. He was pushing rather hard...he'd been irritated about something Mike Stamford had said about his leg and not hurting himself. To which all John could think to reply was "Damn my leg!" and then a series of frantic apologies and mumbles about it. In any case, he’d approached the stranger, and his companion. The first impression John had was that his handsome stranger was not impressed by being out at all. His porcelain complexion suggested a life spent inside...or at least not in the sunlight. His dark curls bounced with his even, long, sweeping strides and John couldn’t help but wonder how long his legs really were behind that long coat. His crystal blue eyes had swept over John in mere moments...but the gaze had left the blonde jogger feeling ravished. In a few seconds John had passed him by, thinking he’d heard the man inhale rather deeply.

John Watson thought nothing of it, a happy coincidence...until he saw his handsome stranger for the second time in so many short days. This time John had approached from behind the pair, getting the chance to take in the man’s shapely figure as he pouted and sauntered behind the other. He looked like he was miserable, but he perked at every subtle sound of running shoes. John couldn’t help but think he looked rather dashing in his dark, long, coat...and perhaps he’d indulged himself by imagining what his handsome stranger might look like in just that coat. Or what it might be like to run his fingers through the unkempt, luxurious, curls...

These thoughts became ever more appealing every time he passed by his strange admirer. The man was obviously watching him, but John was careful not to reveal he knew. He continued to run his usual runs, drinking those lusty blue eyes and the subtle movements his body would make as he brushed past. John even  accidentally  brushed against him one day while avoiding an oncoming cyclist. He could have waited, or gone around the other way, but John opted to nudge by. He’d gotten close enough to smell the rich cologne and hint of chemicals that clung to his dark haired watcher. The man had gasped too softly to really be noticed and his long fingers disappeared into his pockets to hastily pull his coat in front of his groin. John felt a blush rise on the back of his neck as he mumbled something about being sorry, barely pausing his run though.

The tall stranger was making John hot under the collar, more often than not...John struggled to keep running with a growing erection. Frankly, John had had about all he could take and he was about to give the admirer a taste of his own medicine. He was going to make the man’s jaw drop and he was going to taste those fuckable lips.

With a final push, John pelted down the path, excited when his admirer finally appeared. He was on the path just opposite John’s and he was staring as soon as he heard the running footsteps approach. The blonde man was careful not to reveal his intentions right away, simply jogging along like he hardly noticed a thing. Making sure his admirer got a good long view of his flexing legs and the possible bobbing of his cock as it perked in his shorts. As he drew ever nearer he slowed his pace and tilted his head, like he finally noticed he was being watched.

The dark haired stranger didn’t turn away when John met his gaze for the very first time. In truth, John was surprised his admirer didn’t look away and pleased too. There was surprise in his admirer’s gaze...and a very delectable hint of wanting. The lanky man lost his footing, just ever so slightly, and blushed a beautiful shade of pink. His pale skin glowing with a mix of embarrassment and excitement. John just smiled subtly and casually looked ahead again, tugging at his shirt and trying to fan himself. He was sweat covered and indeed too hot, the fanning certainly would have helped...if he had intended to keep doing so.

Naturally he didn’t.

He wanted his tall, handsome, man to suffer. So, without so much as missing a stride, John stripped his shirt over his head. His chest glistened with sweat and he could practically feel greedy eyes drinking in his body. John wasn’t exactly a muscular man, he didn’t have endless rippling muscles and flawless bronzed skin. But a brief glance to his walker ensured that he was more than enough for the lanky man. A man who was swallowing hard and staring longingly at the blonde as he drew ever nearer. 

John met the man’s gaze again, giving him a hot once over that screamed ‘I want to fuck you until you can’t walk straight.’ His admirer blushed, looking suddenly stunned...as if he realized John had been watching him too.

‘That’s right...I’ve seen you watching me.’  John thought as he licked his dry lips and eased to a walk, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he merged onto the path just ahead of his sexy walker.

He all but strutted to a nearby bench, tossing his shirt on the seat before he casually started to stretch. He could feel the exquisite burn in his muscles as he leaned over, giving quite the show. John swore the man’s gaze was tangible as he came ever closer. However. the blonde runner was hardly through with his tormenting, mouthwatering, display. John finished his stretches to drop into pushups. 

The stout man heard the sharp intake of breath behind him, smiling as he pumped his arms. Pushing a lot harder than he needed to, showing off the flex in his shoulders and dropping his hips like he was thrusting suggestively with every pump. He turned his head with a lusty stare, pleased to find the tall man scrambling for his coat to hide his erection. The dark haired stranger licked his trembling lips, desire burned through his gaze.

John felt the sexual charge and nearly moaned, his breath rasping in his throat as he struggled not to embarrass himself then and there. He was so hard that it hurt and he was dying to take the tall man right there...it was then he had to stop his display. He couldn’t wait any longer, standing and grabbing his shirt to mop at his chest and forehead. Panting heavily as he turned to the man that was staring quite obviously. His full lips just slightly parted, as if he was trying to decide what JOhn was going to do next...as if he might keep on walking if John let him go on by.

On a whim, a desire filled whim, John tossed his sweat dampened shirt at the man. He watched the handsome stranger startle and blush, his long fingers curled into the fabric as his body shuddered eagerly. He was turning to his companion, who was taping at his phone, but John cut in before the moment was lost.

His strong hands wrapped into the warm lapels and pulled, forcing the taller man to bend. He gasped in John’s ear, inhaling deeply.

“I’m John Watson.” John all but growled against the man’s ear, drinking in his rich, refined, scent. 

“Sherlock Holmes.” The voice was deep and rich, but still incredibly hoarse with wanton need.

“I’ve been watching you. How about we go somewhere private...so you can stop staring at me with those ‘fuck me’ eyes…” John hissed, his body burning with desire as he issued the command. 

He felt Sherlock shudder in his grasp and licked his lips eagerly. Sherlock Holmes grabbed John around the hand, “My flat’s not far from here…”

John followed the hurried tug with the greatest pleasure, imagining how amazing those long fingers would feel wrapped around his cock and how he could work sex into his morning exercise routine...


End file.
